


Dancing To Midnight

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Meta, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Steve has one way of ringing in the new year. Bucky and Natasha have another idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Dancing To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



They were down to the last five minutes.

“We’re so close!” Steve said. “We can do it.”

Bucky shot him a dirty look. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Next year,” she said, “we’re going to celebrate New Year’s like normal people. Drinking and making out. Not dancing.”

“Come on,” Steve said, showing off the same moves he had been doing for hours. “It’s fun!”

“It’s been eight hours,” Natasha said. “The same steps over and over.”

“I’m with her,” Bucky said. “Next year we all make out for eight hours.”

Steve scowled for a moment, but then shrugged. “If you insist.”


End file.
